Cries an Angel
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Berkisah tentang seorang malaikat dan iblis yang jatuh cinta. Dilihat dari segi manapun cinta mereka merupakan cinta terlarang yang tak boleh dimiliki. Pasti ada konsekuensi yang besar untuk bisa mempertahankan cinta mereka, yaitu nyawa si malaikat. Mampukah mereka mempertahankan cinta terlarang tersebut dan membuahkan happy ending?. Bad Summary. RnR but Don't Flame./SasuHina/
1. Chapter 1

**''Cries an Angel''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Supranatural.  
**

 **Cast : Hinata H., Sasuke U., Sakura H., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya membawa fic baru lagi nih /bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi/ Hahahaha, gomen-gomen. Lagi ada ide soalnya. Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kisah ini dimulai berabad - abad puluh tahun yang lalu. Dimana bumi masih ditempati oleh malaikat dan iblis. Dunia terbelah menjadi dua bagian, yaitu sebagian kekuasaan iblis dan sebagian lagi kekuasaan malaikat. Untuk mengetahui batas wilayah mereka, ada sebuah hutan belantaran yang terdapat di tengah wilayah iblis dan malaikat.

Keadaan bumi pada saat itu terlihat seperti dua bagian yang sangat berbeda, sebagian wilayah terlihat sangat gelap dan menakutkan sedangkan bagian yang lain terlihat terang dan tenang.

Awalnya mereka hidup damai berdampingan tapi karena ketamakan iblis yang ingin menguasai bumi sendirian, akhirnya iblis menyerang malaikat. Permusuhan terus berlangsung di antara mereka, sang iblis yang terus berusaha ingin menguasai bumi dan malaikat terus berusaha untuk melindunginya dari kehancuran.

Tiba saatnya hari bahagia pun datang, dimana telah lahir bayi perempuan yang akan menjadi pimpinan semua malaikat kelak, anak dari Hiashi yang agung.

Iblis pun tak kalah bahagia, karena seorang bayi laki-laki telah lahir yang akan menjadi penerus pimpinan kelak, anak dari Fugaku-sama.

Mari kita lihat lebih jauh kehidupan sang putri malaikat yang sudah berumur 13 tahun.

''Hime-sama jangan berlari keluar istana'' Teriak gadis lain yang seumuran dengannya sambil mengejar sang putri.

''Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Sakura-chan'' Kata sang putri lembut sambil terus berlari.

''Hah hah hah. Hime-sama jangan berlari jauh-jauh, kita sudah melanggar batas, bahkan kita sudah berada di tempat terlarang,'' Kata gadis yang bernama Sakura berhenti berlari.

''Bagaimana bisa ini disebut tempat terlarang Sakura-chan. Padahal kita masih berada di sekitar rumah,''Kata Hinata masih terus berlari.

''Hah, kau ini memang keras kepala sekali, jika kau jatuh bagaimana?'' Kata Sakura khawatir.

''Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan di bawah,'' Kata Hinata yang telah berhenti berlari dan mulai duduk dipinggir awan dengan muka sedih.

''Baiklah, hanya satu kali ini saja aku mengajakmu turun ke bawah, tapi jangan sampai Hiashi yang agung tahu''.

''Benarkah?, aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu tou-san,'' Kata Hinata senang sembari melompat-lompat bahagia.

Seketika itu Hinata terjatuh ke bawah. Dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan sayapnya tapi tak bisa. Saking paniknya peluh keluar dari dahinya membuatnya semakin gugup.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke ujung awan. Membentangkan sayap putihnya lebar-lebar yang sedari tadi menutup rapat, lalu detik itu juga tanpa pikir panjang Sakura melompat. Menggerakkan sayapnya agar bisa terbang dan berusaha untuk menangkap Hinata. Tapi gagal. Dan dia terus mencoba.

Ketika melihat Hinata hampir jatuh ke bumi, Sakura menambah kecepatan sayapnya. Cepat, lebih cepat lagi, sangat cepat. Akhirnya dia berhasil menangkap Hinata, walau sekarang Sakura telah dibanjiri peluh. Tapi dia sangat bersyukur.

''Akhirnya aku bisa menangkapmu,''Kata Sakura lega.

''Gomenne, aku telah merepotkan Sakura-chan,''Kata Hinata menyesal.

''Tak apa, tapi jangan diulangi lagi sikap cerobohmu itu Hime-sama''Kata Sakura menceramahi Hinata.

''Hn. Pasti,''Kata Hinata mengangguk gembira.

Setelah percakapan berakhir atensi Hinata beralih melihat sayap indah Sakura. Hal tersebut membuatnya sedih, karena Hinata tidak bisa terbang diusiamya yang sudah menginjak 13 tahun. Padahal seorang malaikat harus bisa terbang diusia 6-7 tahun.

''Hey, kenapa Hime-sama bersedih?''Tanya Sakura khawatir ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

''Ah, tidak,''Sangkal Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

''Baiklah jika Hime-sama tak ingin memberitahuku. Untuk membuatmu senang aku akan menunjukkan hal yang menabjubkan,''Kata Sakura sembari terbang lebih tinggi.

''Wah, sugoi. Pemandangan yang sungguh indah,''Kata Hinata terpesona. ''Tapi, disana sungguh gelap. Kenapa mereka suka sekali tempat seperti itu?''Tunjuk Hinata ke bagian bumi lainnya.

''Ah, aku juga tidak mengerti,''Kata Sakura juga bingung. ''Mungkin mereka suka main gelap-gelapan''Lanjut Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

''Kenapa Hime-sama tertawa, ada yang aneh dengan jawabanku?''Tanya Sakura bingung.

''Tidak, hanya saja jawaban Sakura-chan lucu. Hihihihi''.

* * *

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di bawah, bahkan kaki mereka telah menginjak tanah. Sebelum mereka berjalan-jalan Sakura menutup kembali sayapnya yang mengembang.

''Di bawah sini berbeda sekali dengan di atas'' Kata Hinata dengan wajah berbinar-binar sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

''Jangan meninggalkan aku''Teriak Sakura sembari mengejar Hinata untuk mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Hinata telah sadar bahwa dia tak sendiri dan telah meninggalkan Sakura di belakang. Dia langsung berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang telah berada di belakangnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

''Hime-sama...hah...hah...hah,''Kata Sakura setelah berada disamping Hinata.

Semua orang yang berada disekitar mereka kaget akan panggilan tersebut dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

''Stssssttt, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Lihat tatapan mereka''Kata Hinata berbisik ke arah Sakura.

Mendengar hal tersebut detik berikutnya Sakura sangat panik, pasalnya setiap mata tertuju pada mereka untuk memperoleh penjelasan.

''Hahahaha, aku dengar Hime-sama sangat cantik''Kata Sakura sedikit berteriak sambil tertawa kikuk.

Dan setelah mendengar hal tersebut semua orang kembali sibuk pada urusan masing-masing.

''Huft, syukurlah''Kata Sakura mendesah lega.

''Hah, untunglah tak ketahuan''Kata Hinata juga lega. ''Kalau begitu dimana rumahmu Sakura-chan?, aku ingin tau''Lanjut Hinata antusias.

''Baiklah ayo'' Kata Sakura sembari berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Melihat hal itu Hinata langsung tersenyum dan mengikuti Sakura sembari terus berdecak kagum dengan suasana yang ada di bawah.

Tiba-tiba pasukan terbang malaikat berjejer di langit, membuat semua warga malaikat panik dibuatnya.

''Cepat, kalian mengungsi sekarang''Teriak salah satu pasukan terbang malaikat dari atas. Membuat keadaan semakin gaduh.

Segerombol pasukan bersayap hitam datang mendekat ke bagian bumi yang di tempati malaikat. Salah satu diantara mereka maju, mungkin itu adalah ketua mereka.

''Ternyata kalian telah siap menyerang kami,''Katanya sembari menyeringai.

''Kami tak akan menyerang kalian kecuali kalian yang menyerang kami duluan,''.

''Hah, kalian berisik,''Teriaknya. Sekarang tangannya telah dipenuhi oleh cahaya merah di ikuti oleh pasukannya. ''Serang''Lanjutnya, cahaya merah tersebut yang bagaikan api mereka arahkan ke para malaikat di depan mereka.

 **Duarrrr...**

* * *

Sekarang keadaan kota sangat kacau. Banyak malaikat yang berada di bawah berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hinata dan Sakura yang berada di tengah kerumunan tersebut juga ikut panik.

''Hime,''Teriak Sakura yang tak lagi melihat Hinata disekelilingnya.

Di tempat Hinata juga sama, dia juga kebingungan mencari Sakura.

''Sakura-chan,''Teriak Hinata sambil terus berjalan diantara para kerumunan untuk mencari Sakura.

''Ah, aku tak bisa menemukan Sakura-chan,''Kata Hinata ditengah-tengah kerumunan yang mulai panik dan merasa sesak. ''Lebih baik aku keluar dari kerumunan ini,''Lanjut Hinata yang mulai berjalan ke jalan yang terlihat sepi.

* * *

Dia terus berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah hutan. Dia putuskan untuk bersembunyi disana sampai keadaan aman.

Berjalan diantara semak-semak dan hanya ada pepohonan disekelilingnya. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti ketika menemukan sebuah danau yang airnya sangat jernih. Dia kemudian mendekati danau tersebut perlahan dan berjongkok didekatnya sambil mencelupkan tangannya sesekali.

 **Sreekkk...Sreekkk...**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang menginjak rerumputan. Dan suaranya sangat jelas, membuat Hinata panik seketika. Tapi bukannya pergi menjauh dia hanya terus menatap ke arah suara dan menunggu seseorang tersebut menampakkan diri.

Dan detik berikutnya Hinata membelalakkan matanya pasalnya orang tersebut memiliki sebuah sayap yang yang sangat hitam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author :** Hahaha, saya buat fic baru lagi nih. **  
**

**Sakura** : Bukannya nerusin fic yang lain, malah bikin lagi.

 **Author** : Gomen...gomen... Cuma lagi ada ide nih.

 **Hinata** : Ah, author lagi bikin fic baru ya. Ganbatte ne~.

 **Author** : *Terharu*Wah, makasih Hina-chan udah mau nyemangatin author.

 **Hinata** : Perasaan saya gak nyemangatin author deh*bingung*.

 **Author** : *Gdubrak...*Ternyata Hina-chan sama aja kayak yang lain*berlari pergi*.

 **Sakura** : Yee, authornya malah kabur.

 **Author** : Kata siapa author kabur. Author cuma mau lari-lari aja*Balik lagi*.

 **Sakura** : Terserah author, cepet bilang sekarang.

 **Author** : Nee~ Saku-chan. Sekarang waktunya **REVIEW**. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap ya, jadi baca di tempat yang terang ok #Plaaak. Kritik dan Saran author terima tapi jangan flame ya kalo dikit-dikit mah gak papa deh. Udah dulu ya, Janee~

.

.

.

ll

ll

ll

v


	2. Chapter 2

**''Cries an Angel''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Supranatural.  
**

 **Cast : Hinata H., Sasuke U., Sakura H., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **Nonako-chan** chapter 1 : Saya suka saya suka, jangan lama-lama updatenya ya D

 **Jawab** : Arigatou senpai, hn*ngangguk.

 **uchihaxhinata** chapter 1 : devil angel, sasuhina banget, pasti kereeen nih next thoooor

 **Jawab** : Iya, semoga saja*nyengir. hn*ngangguk.

 **cintya cleadizzlibratheea** chapter 1 : Suka:) yang nyamperin Hinata pasti Sasuke *nebak #Soktau :3 next up kilat ne:D

 **Jawab** : Makasih senpai :D . Hehehe bisa jadi iya. hn*ngangguk.

 **Yuuna Emiko** chapter 1 : wah! keren! lanjut ya thor! Keep Writing!

 **Jawab** : Arigatou senpai, hn*ngangguk.

 **Hyuchiha Sae** chapter 1 : huaaa,,, cerita-nya seru xD lanjut senpai,, #Sae tunggu kelanjutan-nya xD yoroshiku senpai n.n)/ *bow

 **Jawab** : Arigatou. Hn, iya *ngangguk. Yoroshiku nee~

 **anti-sasuhina** chapter 1 : author baru cari sensasi. sakura ngapain ditag? ohhh mau pamer situ nggak suka ama SS makanya ditag sakura? fics mu aja keliatan kok nggak suka ama SS jdi buang tuh sakura dan pergi aja ke arsip SH! apa krna crack pair situ nggak laku? dulu fic shikasaku yg ngetag chara sasuke skrg ini?! MODUS?!

 **Jawab** : Maaf senpai, tapi saya tidak cari sensasi soalnya gak ada untungnya juga, disini saya cuma mau ngepost fic saya. Soalnya Sakura disini jadi peran penting. Saya suka sama SS kok walau rada-rada. Senpai sok tahu ni yee~. Itu cuma perasaan senpai aja kali. Atau jangan-jangan sebenernya senpai peramal#Plakk. Gomen..gomen.., mungkin jika senpai ada keluhan bisa bicara baik-baik. Dan sekarang ada yang ngasih saran lagi, jadi maunya senpai Sakura dihapus dari tag. Baiklah, makasih atas sarannya. Mungkin senpai masih ada keluhan lagi? jangan sungkan ya. Ngak kok, biasa-biasa aja. Namanya author baru senpai, jadi belum ngerti maunya readers itu kayak apa. Modus ya? sepertinya tidak. soalnya kan modus artinya angka yang sering muncul#Plaaak. Kalau boleh tahu senpai cowok atau cewek ya? Kalau misalnya senpai cowok masak sih segitunya sama cewek dan kalau senpai cewek masak sih segitunya juga sesama cewek. /author ini ngomong apa sih?/. Senpai gak suka sama aku? Kalau iya karena apa sih? Bukannya gimana, aku takut ada hal yang aku lakuin dan itu membuat senpai tersinggung. Jadi maafkan aku ya senpai, jangan sampai dimasukin ke hati. Kita juga bisa bicara baik-baik, yoroshiku nee~ senpai. Arigatou udah mau review fic aku. /banyak bacot nih orang#Plaaak/

 **Guest** chapter 1 : Ngapain juga fic SH nyampah di arsip Sakura?

 **Jawab** : Gomenne~ jika itu membuat senpai terganggu. Arigatou udah mau review fic aku.

 **Nurul851** chapter 1 : Kerennnn. tentang Malaikat dan Iblis. Ditunggu scene SasuHina nya ya okokok. Lanjut ya. Semangatt

 **Jawab** : Makasih, hn iya*ngangguk. Sip, iya semangat juga buat senpai ^_^ .

 **Cahya Uchiha** chapter 1 : Alurnya kecepetan thorr

 **Jawab** : Hehehe, makasih atas sarannya senpai. Mungkin nanti bisa diperbaiki lagi. Tapi kayaknya untuk chapter ini sama aja deh alurnya kecepetan.

 **Arcan'sGirl** chapter 1 : kata2 sakuran lucu bangettt...next yaaa aq penasaran sama sasukenya

 **Jawab** : Hahahaha, iya. sip (y). Arigatou udah mau review senpai.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Duar... Jendar...Prang...Duagh...Ckitt...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di langit sedang terjadi pertempuran yang sangat dasyat. Terdengar beberapa bunyi ledakan yang sangat kencang. Sang iblis yang berusaha menyerang malaikat.

Kita beralih pada sebuah hutan yang merupakan perbatasan antara wilayah iblis dan malaikat. Di dekat danau ada seorang gadis dengan sayap putih yang sedang terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sayap yang sangat gelap. Pastinya sang gadis tahu bahwa seseorang tersebut berbeda ras darinya. Buktinya sayap yang sangat bertolak belakang, putih dan hitam.

Bahkan gadis tersebut hanya bisa terdiam sekarang. Berharap laki-laki itu tak akan melukainya.

* * *

Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Sakura dikerumunan para malaikat lain yang sedang berlarian untuk menuju tempat yang aman.

''Hime...Hime...,''Teriak Sakura.

Salah seorang prajurit yang mendengar hal itu langsung terbang ke arah Sakura. Awalnya tugasnya adalah untuk menggiring para masyarakat menuju tempat yang aman dengan selamat, tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka apalagi sampai meninggal.

''Hime-sama, apa maksudmu?''Tanya prajurit tersebut yang telah menarik Sakura dari kerumunan.

''A-ano,''Kata Sakura kelabakan.

''Cepat katakan,''Bentak prajurit tersebut sedikit berteriak.

''Hime-sama hilang,''Kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

''Bagaimana bisa?''Tanyanya lagi.

''Kami sedang berjalan-jalan di kota,''.

''Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatan Hime-sama,''.

''Saya tahu,''Kata Sakura sambil menunduk dalam.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, prajurit tersebut langsung melapor kepada atasannya. Dan akhirnya mereka mengerahkan pasukan tambahan untuk mencari dimana Hime-sama berada, sang penerus tahta. Sedangkan Sakura disuruh melapor keadaan ini kepada Hiashi yang angung ditemani salah seorang prajurit.

''Ada apa?''Tanya Hiashi yang berada disinggasananya setelah melihat mereka.

''Maafkan saya telah mengganggu anda, tapi saya hanya ingin melapor bahwa Hime-sama telah hilang,''Kata prajurit tersebut sembari bersujud.

''Apa? Bagaimana bisa?''Tanya Hiashi sedikit berteriak.

''Maafkan hamba, saya telah lancang membawa Hime-sama ke kota,''Kata Sakura yang juga bersujud disamping prajurit tersebut. Padahal umurnya masih 13 tahun, tapi dia sudah terlibat dalam sebuah masalah seperti ini.

Begitulah takdir seorang anak yang terpilih menjadi pendamping sekaligus penjaga pewaris tahta berikutnya. Mereka dipilih dari seleksi yang ketat dan itu tidak main-main. Setiap harinya mereka akan menemani sang putra/putri mahkota dan ikut belajar bersamanya, namun yang lebih penting mereka akan dilatih untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka. Itu dimulai saat seorang pewaris tahta telah berumur 6 tahun. Dia sudah harus memiliki seorang pendamping yang juga seumuran dengannya. Sebenarnya itu dilakukan hanya agar sang anak tak merasa kesepian di istana sendirian.

''Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian kerahkan prajurit untuk mencarinya dan jangan sampai iblis menemukannya apalagi membunuhnya,''Perintah Hiashi.

''Baik,''Prajurit itupun langsung pergi, sedangkan Sakura dia hanya bisa diam disana sambil menunggu Hinata kembali.

* * *

Baiklah, sekarang kita melihat bagaimana kondisi Hinata.

Mereka hanya terpaku dan terdiam, namun tak beberapa lama laki-laki tersebut melangkah mendekati Hinata perlahan. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi sangat gugup, pasalnya ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

''Jangan mendekat,''Teriak Hinata.

Lalu laki-laki tersebut berhenti melangkah.

''Kau takut? Memang benar para malaikat hanya sekumpulan mahluk lemah yang tak berguna. Jadi untuk apa mereka ada di bumi, tak ada gunanya,''Katanya dingin diikuti seringai yang sangat menakutkan.

''Itu tidak benar. Kau salah,''Teriak Hinata lagi.

''Hey gadis lemah, jangan sampai aku membunuhmu,''Katanya dengan seringai yang semakin menakutkan.

Hinata sekarang benar-benar ketakutan, dia sekarang tahu kenapa iblis amat sangat menakutkan. Peluh mulai turun dari dahi Hinata.

''Hah, kau memang seorang gadis yang lemah,''Katanya kemudian melangkah mendekati Hinata dan duduk disampingnya.

''Ja...jangan mendekat, a...a...aku sangat ketakutan,''Kata Hinata tergagap namun dia tak bisa berlari. Seperti ada lem yang merekat kuat di kedua kakinya sehingga membuatnya tak dapat digerakkan.

''Aku tak akan membunuhmu, tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin bersantai disini,''Katanya sambil mencelupkan kakinya di danau. ''Dan kau, sangat lemah. Bahkan di depan musuh kau masih bisa berkata hal seperti itu,''Lanjutnya tapi tak menatap Hinata, dia malah sibuk menatap langit di atas sana.

Sekarang Hinata mulai sedikit tenang. Ternyata iblis tak terlihat menakutkan lagi jika itu laki-laki yang sekarang berada disampingnya.

''A-ano, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?''Tanya Hinata mulai memberanikan diri.

''Sasuke, kau?''.

''Hinata,''Kata Hinata mulai tersenyum.

Melihat hal itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke terpaku. Baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang tersenyum kepadanya. Dan tak tahu kenapa detik berikutnya dia melihat wajah Hinata seperti bersinar, menambah kecantikan sang gadis.

''Itu dia, Hime-sama,''Teriak seseorang dari atas.

Membuat Sasuke dan Hinata kaget. Ternyata telah ada dua orang prajurit malaikat di atas.

''Siapa kau?''Tanya seorang prajurit sedikit berteriak.

Dan detik berikutnya Sasuke melesat terbang dan menyerang mereka dengan api yang keluar dari tangannya. Sungguh sangat cepat, inikah kekuatan iblis yang sebenarnya.

 **Duarr...**

Sebuah ledakan terdengar, menghancurkan beberapa pohon disana. Dan sialnya pohon-pohon tersebut terjatuh mengarah kepada Hinata.

''Aaaaaa...,''Teriak Hinata.

Sang prajurit yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Hinata dan menyelamatkannya. Membuat celah bagi Sasuke untuk bisa kabur dari mereka.

''Aku pastikan akan bertemu dengamu lagi,''Gumam Sasuke sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

''Sial, dia lolos,''Kata salah satu prajurit.

''Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita cepat pergi. Disini tidak aman,''Kata prajurit yang lain sambil menggendong Hinata.

Mereka terbang dengan rendah, memanfaatkan pepohonan untuk tak terlihat oleh para iblis. Ketika telah berada di kota mereka mulai berjalan dan mengendap-ngedap, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di istana langit yang telah disambut oleh Sakura.

''Hime-sama,''Teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari memeluk Hinata. ''Kau baik-baik saja?''Tanya Sakura sembari memutar tubuh Hinata untuk mengeceknya.

''Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan,''Kata Hinata lembut.

''Syukurlah,''Kata Sakura lega.

Setelah percakapan tersebut, mereka mulai berjalan ke dalam istana menuju tempat dimana Hiashi berada. Sekarang kedua prajurit tersebut dan juga Sakura telah bersujud dihadapan Hiashi.

''Kami telah menemukan Hime-sama,''Lapor salah satu prajurit.

''Baguslah, sekarang kalian kembali lagi ketugas masing-masing,''.

''Baik,''Setelah mengatakan hal itu mereka langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata juga Sakura yang masih bersujud.

''Bangunlah,''Kata Hiashi membuat Sakura mulai berdiri. ''Dan kau, jangan berani-beraninya lagi keluar. Jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu, bagaimana?''Lanjut Hiashi menceramahi Hinata.

''Maafkan aku tousan,''Kata Hinata sambil menunduk dalam.

''Sudahlah, kalian berdua kembali ke kamar. Dan ingat Sakura kau harus terus melindungi Hinata walau dengan nyawamu sendiri,''.

''Aku mengerti,''Kata Sakura mantap. Yup, inilah takdir. Jika ingin mendapat kedamaian harus ada seseorang yang dikorbankan bukan?. Apalagi kau hanya seseorang dari kalangan bawah.

* * *

Mereka telah berada di kamar Hinata.

''Ku pikir aku tak akan melihatmu lagi Hime-sama,''Kata Sakura yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

''Maafkan aku Sakura-chan,''Kata Hinata merasa bersalah yang juga membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sakura.

''Sudahlah, yang penting Hime-sama sudah selamat. Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana keadaanmu ketika kita berpisah,''Kata Sakura antusias lalu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk bisa menatap Hinata.

''Aku bertemu dengan seorang iblis,''.

''Benarkah?''Kata Sakura tak percaya.

''Hn, ternyata iblis tak selamanya jahat,''.

''Maksud Hime? Bukankah mereka adalah mahluk yang jahat. Buktinya sekarang mereka menyerang kita lagi dan lagi,''.

''Tapi ada seorang iblis yang baik Sakura-chan,''Kata Hinata sambil memiringkan tubuhnya juga untuk menghadap Sakura.

''Aku tidak percaya, tapi jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta dengannya Hime,''Kata Sakura memperingatkan.

''Aku tak jamin,''Kata Hinata tersenyum lalu mencubit hidung Sakura dan berlari.

''Hime... Awas kau,''Kata Sakura sambil mengejar Hinata. ''Aku pasti akan menangkapmu,''Lanjut Sakura terus berusaha mengejar Hinata.

''Coba saja,''Kata Hinata sembari berlari menghindari Sakura.

''Ketangkap kau,''Sekarang Sakura mulai menggelitiki tubuh Hinata.

''Hahahaha... Geli Sakura-chan. Hahahaha... Aku menyerah,''.

Setelah itu mereka menghempaskan tubuh mereka bersamaan di kasur. Lalu menolehkan wajah mereka.

''Hahahahahaha,''Mereka tertawa bersamaan.

* * *

Sungguh persahabatan yang indah. Semoga saja mereka tetap seperti itu dan terus bersama.

.

Semoga saja.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author :** Kok, jadi tambah gaje ya dan feel SasuHinanya kurang dapet*huft. **  
**

 **Sakura :** Sudahlah thor*nepuk-nepuk punggung Author*

 **Author :** Wadowww... Sakit Saku-chan, gak usap nyemangatin juga gak papa*kesal.

 **Sakura :** Ciyeee... ngambek ni yee...

 **Author :** Sok tahu Saku-chan, apa jangan-jangan Saku-chan peramal ya?.

 **Sakura** : Author juga sok tahu. Atau malah jangan-jangan authornya yang peramal.

 **Author :** Mana mungkin, author cuma manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah, namun di hatiku hanya satu cinta untukmu luar biasa*Loh kok malah nyanyi.

 **Sakura :** Kebanyakan bacot lo thor, udah langsung capcus aja.

 **Author** : Dari pada kita berlama-lama jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** setelah membaca fic gaje ini. Ditunggu. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi bacanya di tempat yang terang ya#Plaakk. Don't flame ya, kalau dikit-dikit gak papa deh. Janee~


	3. Chapter 3

**''Cries an Angel''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Supranatural.  
**

 **Cast : Hinata H., Sasuke U., Sakura H., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **Angel821** chapter 2 : Unn... Sementang ada pemberontakan tentang pemeran utama, apakah harus.. fic yg dibuat dirancang sebaik mungkin sesuai selera pemberontak? Aqu kurang suka dgn org yg seperti itu! Hahh... Sudahlah.. bagaimana pun juga tujuan ku disini hanya menjadi pembaca yg baik.. Maaf jika ada kata2 ku yg sangat mengganggu senpai... :) ahh.. Dan sepertinya aku tak akan berbohong utk masalah ceritanya,bahwa aku sangat menyukai jalan ceritanya! Pemikiran yg bagus utk fic nya senpai~ ;) GANBATTE NE!

 **Jawab : '** Sementang ada pemberontakan tentang pemeran utama, apakah harus.. fic yg dibuat dirancang sebaik mungkin sesuai selera pemberontak' Maksudnya ini gimana senpai? saya kurang ngeh, gak ngerti. Ah, gomenne~. Hn, arigatou. Ngak kok, aku malah suka senpai udah mau review dan berpendapat. Arigatou senpai. Hn, Ganbatte juga buat senpai.

 **Hyuchiha Sae** chapter 2 : uwaa,,, keren senpai,, xD (Y) tapi cerita-nya kependekan,, x3 he,he,he, jadi makin penasaran sama kelanjutan-nya x3,, #Sae tunggu part 3 nya,, n.n)/

 **Jawab :** Makasih senpai. Kalo chapter ini udah panjang belom ya(?). Hehehe arigatou, hn iya*ngangguk. **  
**

 **manekin** chapter 2 : Apa nanti sakura akan berkhianat ke hinata dan para malaikat? Dan menjadi penghalang sasuhina, berharap tidakk...jujur bosen kalau saku selalu mnjdi pihak ketiga antara sasuhina...

 **Jawab :** Kalau masalah Sakura berkhianat kepada para malaikat ngak juga sih. Penghalang bagi SasuHina iya, tapi dalam versi lain. Yang jelas Saku gak akan suka sama Sasuke. arigatou udah mau review.

 **Genichi Suki** chapter 2 : Keren...next thor. Kenapa Sasuke-kun selalu jadi iblis ya? -_-" tapi kalo.. Ya lupakan lah. Next,Next,Next up kilat ya... ;)

 **Jawab :** Arigatou. Hehehe, mungkin karena udah karakternya *dichidori. Tapi kalo kenapa?. Hn iya. arigatou udah mau review. **  
**

 **Nurul851** chapter 2 : Iya author-san semangat jg ya buat lanjutinnya lg. Syukurlah Hinata gpp, Sasu iblis yg baik yaa.. Jangan2 Sasu suka lg sama Hinataa *SokTahu hehe. Apa nnti SH ketemu lg?kuharapa Iya hoho Lanjutttt..

 **Jawab :** Iya makasih senpai. Hahahaha iya, Sasu iblis baik*dichidori* Iya pastinya. arigatou udah mau review. **  
**

 **Arcan'sGirl** chapter 2 : sasuke baik banget disini...lanjut yaaaa

 **Jawab :** hahaha iya Sasuke berubah jadi baik*dichidori* Hn*ngangguk. arigatou udah mau review. **  
**

 **AyuTri Darkviolets482** chapter 2 : Lanjutin kx author _...biarin ja yg gx suka SH...SH tetep the best couple #bersiul w0w

 **Jawab :** Iya. Hehehe iya, arigatou udah mau review. **  
**

 **Maaf jika chapter 3 ini tidak memuaskan buat para readrers sekalian.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kita percepat saja kisah ini ketika sang putri malaikat telah berumur 17 tahun. Usia yang sudah matang untuknya menikah. Sekarang waktunya pemilihan suami bagi sang putri.

Putra/putri mahkota tak berhak menentukan pendamping hidupnya sendiri. Melainkan dengan cara penyeleksian dengan beberapa tahap yang tak mudah. Mereka dipilih dari kalangan rakyat biasa yang mempunyai umur sama seperti sang putra/putri mahkota. Lalu mereka akan hidup di istana bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Biasanya untuk tahap-tahap awal akan diseleksi oleh para prajurit-prajurit istana yang sudah senior. Barulah saat tahap akhir sang raja dan putra/putri mahkota dengan beberapa penasehat yang akan menilai mereka. Acaranya dilaksanakan disebuah tempat khusus agar semua rakyat dapat menyaksikannya.

Cukup dulu penjelasan dariku, lebih baik kita melihat sang putri yang masih betah tidur di kasurnya. Dia tak sendirian ada gadis lain seumuran dengannya yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink sambil berusaha membangunkan sang putri.

''Hime-sama,''Teriaknya.

''Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Sakura-chan,''Kata Hinata protes tapi tetap tak mengubah posisinya.

''Ini hari penting Hime-sama, kau masih saja tidur disini.''Kata gadis tadi yang bernama Sakura marah-marah.

''Iya...iya Sakura-chan aku bangun. Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari pada ibuku,''Kata Hinata yang telah terbangun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sekarang dia pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dari pada kita mengikuti Hinata lebih baik kita tetap berada disini bersama Sakura. Sekarang Sakura mulai merapikan tempat tidur Hinata.

''Hah.''Sakura menghela nafas panjang. ''Kau masih mengingatnya Hime-sama,''Gumam Sakura pelan.

* * *

Sekarang Hinata telah duduk disalah satu kursi di ruang makan. Disana terlihat beberapa pelayan berlalu lalang sedang menghidangkan makanan untuknya.

''Sakura-chan,''Panggil Hinata pada Sakura yang berdiri disampinya. ''Duduklah.''Kata Hinata menepuk kursi disebelahnya.

''Ah, tidak Hime-sama. Lagi pula sebentar lagi Hiashi yang agung akan datang.''Kata Sakura menolak.

''Hah, kenapa juga harus ada peraturan seperti ini. Bukankah ini menyebalkan.''Kata Hinata menggerutu sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa.

''HIASHI YANG AGUNG DATANG.''Teriak seorang prajurit yang berdiri didekat pintu.

Lalu muncullah seorang lelaki paruh baya berjalan mendekati meja makan. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat serta iris mata yang putih tak luput sayap indah berwarna putih yang sangat besar. Itulah bedanya sang pemimpin dengan rakyaknya. Bisa kita lihat dari ukuran sayapnya yang sangat besar.

Dia sekarang telah duduk di kursi khusus untuknya.

''Hinata,''Panggilnya pelan.

''Iya tousan.''Jawab Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

''Bukankah sekarang acaranya akan dimulai.''Kata Hiashi lalu menghela nafas. ''Kau tak akan melihatnya?''Lanjut Hiashi.

''Ah, benarkah aku boleh melihatnya?''Tanya Hinata senang.

''Tentu saja. Lagi pula kau harus tahu siapa saja calon suamimu. Tapi ingat, kau tak boleh menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah Hinata,''.

''Maksud tousan?''Tanya Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

''Aku takut jika kau akan diincar ketika berada di luar sana. Jadi jangan sampai orang-orang mengetahui identitasmu. Dan untuk Sakura,''Sekarang Hiashi menatap kearah Sakura. ''Kau harus melindungi Hinata.''Lanjut Hiashi.

''Baik Hiashi yang agung, bahkan saya akan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk melindungi Hime-sama,''Kata Sakura mantap sembari membungkuk.

''Bagus. Setelah ini kalian bisa berangkat.''.

''Baik.''Kata Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan mereka berdua pergi ke kamar Hinata untuk bersiap-siap.

''Pakailah ini Hime-sama.''Kata Sakura sembari memberikan Hinata sebuah baju. Baju yang tak begitu bagus bahkan sangat jelek tapi untungnya masih layak pakai. ''Ah, gomen. Ini jelek sekali ya.''Lanjut Sakura.

''Ah, tak apa Sakura-chan. Ini sudah bagus kok.''Kata Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sekarang mereka telah siap. Hinata yang telah memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau. Sedangkan Sakura memakai baju dan celana berwarna gelap dan rambut yang dikuncirnya serta dipunggungnya telah terdapat sebuah pedang. Pedang itu bukanlah pedang biasa, melainkan pedang turun temurun dari nenek moyang mereka. Pedang satu-satunya yang terkuat dan tak terkalahkan. Sakura mendapatkannya ketika umurnya telah menginjak 15 tahun. Pedang itu diberikan langsung oleh sang Raja kepada Sakura. Hiashi bilang pedang ini untuk melindungi Hinata. Bahkan iblis terkuatpun akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan pedang ini. Jadi berhati-hatilah.

''Untuk Hime-sama pegang ini.''Kata Sakura sembari memberikan sebuat pisau ke arah Hinata. Hinata tampak kebingungan. ''Hanya untuk berjaga-gaja jika terjadi sesuatu. Gunakanlah.''Kata Sakura menjelaskan.

''Hai', arigatou Sakura-chan,''Kata Hinata mengangguk paham sambil memakai sesuatu di pingganya dan menaruh pisaunya disana.

''Kau siap.''Kata Sakura sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

''Iya aku siap.''Kata Hinata menggenggam erat pegangan Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka melompat dari kamar Hinata, lalu mengepakkan sayapnya. Hinata berusaha keras untuk bisa menggerakkan sayapnya agar bisa terbang. Tapi nihil, usahanya gagal. Dan Sakura segera menggendong Hinata lalu mereka terbang menuju tempat tujuan.

* * *

Ternyata keadaan disana sudah ramai, banyak sekali penduduk yang berbondong-bondong datang untuk menyaksikan calon pendamping Hime-sama.

Tapi detik berikutnya mereka terkejut karena pasukan iblis telah datang berusaha menghancurkan tempat ini.

 **Duar...duar...**

Suara ledakan terdengar, membuat para penduduk histeris ketakutan. Mereka berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tak dapat dihindari beberapa diantara mereka telah terbunuh.

''Kuso.''Gumam Sakura marah.

Prajurit yang sedari tadi bertugas menjaga tempat itu mulai menyerang balik iblis, ada beberapa diantara mereka menyelamatkan penduduk desa dan ada pula yang melapor agar pasukan lain segera datang.

''Hahahahaha.''Teriak sang ketua iblis menggelegar. ''Kalian pasti akan kalah. Hahahahaha. Serang.''Perintahnya diikuti seringai.

Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam. Dia langsung menurunkan Hinata ke tempat yang menurutnya aman.

''Hime kau bersembunyi disini. Ingat jangan kemana-mana sampai aku menemuimu.''

Setelah mengatakannya Sakura langsung melesat ke atas untuk membantu melawan iblis sebelum para pasukan lain membantu.

''Ck, kalian sangat percaya diri sekali.''Teriak Sakura yang telah memegang pedangnya lalu menyeringai ke arah iblis tersebut. Sang ketua iblis yang melihat hal itu langsung tertawa.

''Hahahahaha, gadis perempuan sepertimu ingin menyerang kami. Matilah kau.''Teriak ketua iblis sambil melempar api yang keluar dari tangannya.

Tapi Sakura langsung menangkisnya dengan pedangnya.

 **Tring...**

Terdengar suara gesekan.

''Boleh juga kau, Hyaaaa.''Teriak ketua iblis tersebut sambil bertubi-tubi menyerang Sakura dengan apinya.

 **Tring...Trang...Trung...Treng...Trong...**

Sakura menghalau serangan tersebut berkali-kali menggunakan pisaunya.

''Kuso.''Kata Sakura marah.

''Hahahaha, kenapa? Kau sudah lelah.''Kata ketua iblis tersebut mengejek Sakura, panggil saja dia Obito.

''Percaya diri sekali kau.''Kata Sakura menyeringai.

Yup, inilah kekuatan yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang pendamping, entah itu cewek atau pun cowok. Perlakuannya sama saja, mereka dilatih ekstra keras sebagai seorang prajurit bahkan bisa lebih ekstrim lagi. Apalagi mereka dilatih sejak umur 6 tahun, agar bisa seperti sekarang ini, tetap percaya diri jika berhadapan pada pertarungan sesungguhnya. Dan yang paling penting tidak merasa takut.

''Kau.''Teriak Obito, sekarang api muncul dari kedua tangannya, tidak seperti tadi api ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya bahkan terlalu besar. ''Kalian semua akan hancur.''Katanya menyeringai, tapi bukannya melemparkannya kepada Sakura dia malah melepar api itu ke tempat pada penduduk.

''Kuso.''Kata Sakura marah sambil melesat ke arah penduduk.

''Hahahaha, bagaimana gadis kecil. Kau tak akan bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Hahahahaha.''Teriak Obito senang.

''Lebih cepat.''Kata Sakura terus menambah kecepatannya. ''Tidak sempat untuk membuat penghalang.''Kata Sakura lagi, peluh mulai meluncur dari dahi lebarnya.

* * *

Sekarang kita beralih pada Hinata. Setelah Sakura menurunkan Hinata. Hinata terus bersembunyi sambil melihat ke arah langit tempat Sakura dan Obito berada. Menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam, dia terus berdoa agar Sakura baik-baik saja. Dia kemudian menyalahkan dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa menunggu dan terus menunggu, bahkan terbangpun saja dia tak bisa.

''Benar benar lemah. Aku sangat lemah. Dasar tidak berguna.''Rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang Hinata membulatkan matanya pasalnya bola api raksasa telah menuju kearahnya. Namun detik berikutnya yang Hinata lihat Sakura menjadi tameng untuk bisa menghalau api itu mengarah kesini.

''Aaarrrrggghh...''Teriak Sakura kesakitan.

Hinata sangat terkejut bukan main, melihat Sakura di depannya saat ini sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya. Tak terasa air mata Hinata mulai mengalir.

''Sa...sa..sakura-chan,''Katanya terbata sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Tubuhnya seakan sangat lemas dan ia mulai terjatuh terduduk sambil tak henti-hentinya menangis.

''Hahahahahahaha.''Gelegar tawa Obito.

Sekarang pasukan prajurit malaikat telah datang dan langsung melakukan tugas mereka menyerang iblis. Sang ketua prajurit yang melihat Sakura dalam bahaya karena menghalau api melaju kencang kearahnya.

''Sakura bertahanlah.''Kata sang ketua malaikat sambil terus melaju kencang ke arah Sakura.

Baiklah aku jelaskan, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan seorang pendamping harus memiliki kekuatan yang hebat untuk dapat melindungi putra/putri mahkota. Untuk bisa berhasil menjadi orang yang kuat pasti dibutuhkan seorang guru yang kuat juga.

Dan dialah ketua malaikat yang menjadi guru Sakura selama ini, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi adalah guru yang sangat baik walau keras secara bersamaan saat melatih Sakura. Dia juga memiliki sebuah pendirian yang selalu dijaganya, yaitu ''Seseorang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah. Tapi, seseorang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih dari pada sampah.''

Kakashi hampir sampai mencapai Sakura. Sedangkan Obito terus tertawa melihat Sakura merasa kesakitan, dia bahkan tak mempedulikan yang lain sekarang atensinya hanya kepada Sakura. Dia tak mau ketinggalan melihat bagaimana penderitaan gadis itu sampai tiba ajalnya untuk mati.

''Hahahahahahaha.''Kata Obito terus tertawa. ''Hahahaha...''Namun seketika itu Obito berhenti tertawa saat melihat Sakura mulai menyeringai walau darah telah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

''Sudahku bilang kau tak akan bisa membunuhku dengan mudah.''Teriak Sakura dia langsung melesat terbang ke arah Obito dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Obito.

Kakashi yang melihat hal itu langsung berhenti dan kemudian terbang menolong prajurit lainnya untuk membunuh iblis.

''Apa yang ku takutkan tadi. Jelas-jelas dia sangat kuat.''Kata Kakashi sembari tersenyum.

* * *

Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

''Sakura-chan syukurlah kau masih hidup.''Kata Hinata senang lalu mengusap air matanya.

* * *

Sekarang kita belarih lagi kearah Sakura. Dia mengarahkan pendang itu untuk membunuh Obito. Tapi sayangnya Obito dengan cepat menangkisnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Obito mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bisa mengangkatnya perlahan. Tapi Sakura tak akan membiarnya hal tersebut terjadi dia juga terus berusaha agar pedangnya mengenai Obito.

''Kau takkan bisa melakukannya gadis kecil.''Kata Obito menyeringai sambil terus berusaha agar pendang tersebut tak dapat mengenainya.

''Kau percaya diri sekali.''Kata Sakura menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba asap tercipta dari tangan Obito yang memegang pedang tersebut, rasanya seperti ada api yang membuatnya terbakar. Cepat-cepat Obito melepaskan tangannya dari pedang tersebut.

''Pedang apa itu?''Tanya Obito kaget sekaligus bingung sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. ''Tapi aku pasti akan membunuhmu walau kau memiliki pedang yang hebat.''Lanjutnya lagi.

''Jangan percaya diri dulu. Uhuk...uhuk...''Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari mulut Sakura. Membuat Obito mengambil kesempatan untuk bisa terbang lebih jauh agar menjaga jarak dari Sakura.

''Kuso.''Kata Sakura marah sambil mengelap mulutnya yang berdarah dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

''Hahahaha. Kenapa gadis kecil?, kau sedang melemah sekarang.''Kata Obito mengejek Sakura.

''Jangan senang dulu tua bangka.''Kata Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Obito.

''Ck, masih saja kau sangat sombong padahal tubuhmu telah terluka. Akan ku hancurkan semuanya dan kau yang terakhir.''Obito menyeringai lebar. Api telah muncul dari tangannya.

''Jangan macam-macam kau. Akulah lawanmu dasar bedebah.''Teriak Sakura mulai menyerang Obito lagi dan lagi tapi kecepatannya semakin melemah membuat Obito gampang sekali menghindarinya.

* * *

Sedangkan keadaan Hinata, dia terus melihat pergerakan Sakura.

''Sakura-chan, bertahanlah.''Kata Hinata berdoa sembari mencengkram dadanya.

Tapi Hinata sangat terkejut ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

''Hei, kau tak ikut mengungsi gadis kecil. Malah terus berada disini.''Kata seorang iblis menghampiri Hinata. Sedari tadi dia memang terus memperhatikan Hinata, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling.

''Jangan mendekat.''Kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan pisaunya.

''Hahaahahaha. Itu senjatamu.''Kata iblis tersebut tertawa kemudian melangkah semakin mendekati Hinata.

''Jangan mendekat atau aku akan melukaimu.''Kata Hinata semakin mundur, sekarang peluh telah membanjiri dahinya.

Detik berikutnya sang iblis berhasil menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegang Hinata, hanya dengan sekali pukulan.

''Kyaaa.''Teriak Hinata membuat Sakura langsung menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya iya setelah melihat seorang iblis telah berada didekat Hinata.

''Hime-sama,''Teriak Sakura. Membuat semua orang terdiam dan melihat keasal suara tersebut. Mereka semua syok atas panggilan itu apalagi para malaikat, karena mengetahui Hime-samanya berada di tempat berbahaya seperti ini.

''Hime-sama,''Gumam Obito pelan.

* * *

Sakura langsung melesat kearah Hinata walau sekarang keadaannya sedang terluka, sehingga membuatnya tak bisa terbang terlalu cepat.

Obito langsung tersadar dengan otak jahatnya yang telah mempunyai ide-ide cemerlang.

''Sasori cepat bawa dia. Kita mundur sekarang.''Teriak Obito yang langsung melesat pergi diikuti para pasukannya di belakangnya.

Setelah mendengar perintah tersebut Sasori langsung menggendong Hinata di bahunya. Namun Hinata terus memberontak dengan memukul-mukul Punggung Sasori. Sasaori tak menghiraukannya, dia langsung melesat pergi ketika melihat Sakura telah berada dibelakangnya.

Padahal Sakura sudah terus berusaha terbang lebih cepat. Hampir, dia hampir bisa meraih tangan Hinata, sebelum Sasori melesat pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba sayapnya tak bisa lagi digerakkan dan detik berikutnya dia terjatuh.

''Sakura chan,''Teriak Hinata ketika melihat hal tersebut.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Autor : hehehehe... gomen-gomen kalau membingungkan bacanya.**

 **Hinata : Hiks...hiks... kenapa saya selalu menjadi orang yang lemah author.**

 **Author : Gomenne~ Hinata-chan. Tapi kalau Hinata-chan gak lemah gak bisa diculik dong/maksud loh?/ .**

 **Hinata : Author jahat, gimana kalau aku diapa-apain?.**

 **Author : Ngak mungkin kok. percaya deh ama author#plaak. Kalo boleh tahu Saku-chan kemana ya? Biasanya dia yang protes.**

 **Sakura : Apa lo tanya-tanya gue. Dasar author semprul, kamu mau buat aku patah tulang*teriak.**

 **Author : Eh, ngak kok, kalo dikit?.**

 **Sakura : Author*teriak.**

 **Author : Iya Saku-chan*lari.**

 **Author : *berhenti* Minta kritik dan saran ya. Soalnya baru pertama aku buat fic beginian. Malah kayaknya ficnya gaje banget :3 . Tinggalkan Review ya. Jangan sampai anda menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi saya sarankan baca di tempat yang terang # plaak . Don't flame ya kalo dikit-dikit mah gak papa. Janee~*lari lagi*.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	4. Chapter 4

**''Cries an Angel''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Supranatural.  
**

 **(Maaf jika genre tidak sesuai. Karena saya tidak bisa menentukannya.)**

 **Cast : Hinata H., Sasuke U., Sakura H., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **who am i chapter 3 :** kenapa aku merasa ini mirip firecire di wattpad yak? :v . samakah? atau bedakah? maaf sebelumnya. maybe it's just my feeling?

 **Jawab : Eh, masak? Saya juga gak tahu. di wattpad? saya juga baru tahu wattpad dari senpai. Heehehehe saya kudet sih. #Kokmalahcurhat #Plllaaaak. Iya gak papa kok :D .**

 **tatsin11 chapter 3** : jujur saya suka sama alur ceritanya, tapi saya agak sedih nge liat Hinata di buat lemah gitu :''3 seenggaknya kalau boleh saran, kekuatan hinata bakal bener2 muncul saat dirinya sekarat ato karna hinata pen ngelindungin org yg d sayanginya T_T karna saya gabisa liat hinata d giniin :')) Tats mah gitu orangnya :'') #plakkk. sekian, Tats.

 **Jawab : Wah arigatou*bungkukbungkuk. Hehehehehe, gomenne. Itu udah terlalu mainstream, jadi saya bikinnya begini deh :'( . #Plllaaak /alesanajalo/ . Arigatou udah review senpai.**

 **Guest chapter 3** : Sebenernya chap 3 ini kurang greget sihh but its such a good progress koookkk tetep semangat yaaaa im still following this fanfict awkayyy

 **Jawab : Arigatou senpai*bungkukbungkuk.**

 **Arcan'sGirl chapter 3** : where is sasuke?

 **Jawab : Sasuke di rumahnya :D .**

 **mizuki Nanahara chapter 3** : Salam kenal... author san. Ffnya kerennnnn... wlau msih ada typo dsb. hehehe... eh, klo yg nyulik hime tuh sasori, trus yg ngbrol smbil panggil dia gadis kecil siapa?. Di tunggu Upnya yah... xD

 **Jawab : Iya yoroshiku senpai. Arigatou, hahahah iya. itu Obito. Iya :D ,** **Arigatou senpai*bungkukbungkuk.**

 **airesti yulianti chapter 3** : Agak sedih sih ngelihat hinata yang lemah,. Ok next :D :)

 **Jawab : Gomenne*bungkubungkuk* Sip (y).** **Arigatou senpai udah mau review*bungkukbungkuk.**

 **Nurul851 chapter 3** : Hmm Kenapa Hinata selalu lemah ya?dan knp jg Hinata gk bisa menggunakan sayap nya.. btw, pertarungannya seru kok.. Yahh semoga Hinata gpp hehe. Hinata kn diculik sama bangsa(?) Iblis. Nnti Hinata ketemu sama Sasu ya?. Yakkk Ditunggu scene SasuHina nya. Lanjutt.

 **Jawab : Gak tahu senpai*mukapolos* /digebukinramerame/ Makasih senpai. Iya.** **Arigatou senpai*bungkukbungkuk.**

 **Yue aoi chapter 3** : Sejujurnya, alur fict ini terlalu cepat. plot nya bagus  & menarik. Kalau bisa next chapter diperlambat sih. agak binggung kenapa Hinata nya lemah & ga bisa terbang dgn sayap nya

 **Jawab : Iya, insyaallah atau malah tambah cepet ya (?) , gomenne.** **Arigatou senpai udah mau review*bungkukbungkuk.**

 **FMFC chapter 2** : Wuah, SasuHina yaa. . . Kyaa, kawaii bngt sih Hime-chan and Sakuranya, oh iya Sasu-kun jga. . . #bling" Oh iy, tmbhin Naru jga ya author-san #puppyeyes. Hehehe, okeylah, Tetep jd SasuHina Lovers yaa . . . Yosh, Ganbatte ne /(~)/

 **Jawab : Iya... Hehehehe iya. Gak tahu juga sih, gak janji. hehehe iya.** **Arigatou senpai udah mau review*bungkukbungkuk.**

 **yui namikaze** **chapter 2** : Halo author-san, ceritanya bagus! Eh kira-kira naruto disini ada gak ya? Atau bakal ada gaara? Next chap update cepet ya thor, salam kenal reader baru

 **Jawab : Gak tahu juga senpai, belum dipikirkan, karena fokusnya ke SakuHinaSasu (tulisannya salah ya ? ). Yoroshiku.** **Arigatou senpai udah mau review*bungkukbungkuk.**

 **Maaf jika chapter 4 ini tidak memuaskan buat para readrers sekalian.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langit yang awalnya biru, indah dan berkilauan. Kini sedikit tercemar oleh bangunan-bangunan yang terbakar, bangunan-bangunan hancur dan hanya menyisahkan puing-puing tak berarti. Ini semua karena iblis, karena iblis yang terlalu semena-mena menginginkan bumi, karena iblis yang terlalu tamak mengambil semuanya.

Kita lihat disini para prajurit malaikat sibuk menolong para warga yang tertimpa puing bangunan, ada juga yang memadamkan api dengan kekuatan mereka, sebagian pergi menemui sang Hiashi yang agung untuk mengabarkan hal ini dan beberapa prajurit yang mengejar iblis untuk mengikuti mereka, tepatnya hanya memantau keadaan. Karena ketika telah sampai di kawasan iblis mereka tak bisa kesana, terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka. Apalagi sayap dan juga pakaian yang terlalu mencolok untuk berbaur dengan masyarakat. Bisa-bisa mereka ditangkap dan dibunuh detik itu juga. Jadi mereka hanya ditugaskan untuk memantau keadaan sang Hime-sama sampai di hutan perbatasan dan menunggu pergerakan iblis.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang kita cek keadaan Sakura yang telah terduduk di tanah karena terjatuh dari langit. Dia meluruskan kakinya yang terasa amat sakit, benar-benar sakit.

''Bodoh...bodoh...''Rutuknya pelan sambil memukul-mukul tanah yang tak bersalah.

''Sakura.''Panggil seseorang pelan. ''Kau tak apa?''Lanjutnya khawatir yang telah berada di depan Sakura lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan cara berjongkok.

''Sensei, aku...aku...''

''Sudahlah, pikirkan keadaanmu sekarang ini, jangan menyalahkan dirimu.''Kata Kakashi menasehati muridnya. Iya dia adalah Kakashi ketua prajurit sekaligus guru dari Sakura. Dia kemudian mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan muncullah cahaya biru keluar dari tangannya, dia langsung menaruhnya di sayap Sakura yang terluka.

Itulah kekuatan malaikat, bisa mengobati dengan berbagai macam mantra yang berbeda, jika kau bisa menghafalnya kau akan menjadi malaikat penyembuh yang luar biasa. Dan setiap prajurit harus menghafal beberapa mantra-mantra tertentu yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan dirinya disaat berperang. Malaikat paling bisa dalam hal menahan serangan dari pada menyerang. Karena itu, ketika iblis menyerang, mereka hanya sering menahannya dari pada menyerang balik. Setiap ras memiliki keunikan masing-masing. Jika iblis, mereka tak perlu repot-repot menghafal mantra hanya untuk menyembuhkan tubuh mereka. Mereka hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari (baca: tidur) tergantung seberapa parah luka-luka yang mereka alami. Tambah parah, itu membuat mereka beristirahat lebih lama lagi. Dan mereka lebih bisa menyerang menggunakan api yang keluar dari tangan mereka dari pada bertahan. Karena itu mereka lebih sering menyerang dengan cara brutal.

''Kakashi-sensei, aku tak apa. Sudahlah, aku akan menyembuhkan diriku sendiri.''Kata Sakura lalu membaca mantra penyembuhan untuk seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya biru menyelimuti dirinya lalu menghilang dengan semua luka-luka yang dia miliki.

''Hah, kau memang kuat Sakura.''Kata Kakashi bernafas lega.

''Kuat? Sensei bilang aku kuat? Bahkan menolong Hime-sama aku tak bisa.''Kata Sakura sedikit berteriak.

''Jangan salahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kau kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dariku. Lebih baik kita sekarang memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Hime-sama.''Nasehat Kakashi.

''Benar, yang harus ku fikirkan adalah cara menyelamatkan Hime. Dan aku akan menyelamatkannya sendirian.''Kata Sakura yang telah kembali dari keterpurukannya. Dia hampir lupa, bahwa yang utama baginya hanya keselamatan Hinata, tanpa harus dia memikirkan hal lain, bahkan dengan nyawanya sendiri. Kemudian dia berdiri.

''Jangan ceroboh.''Kata Kakashi mencegah Sakura.

''Maafkan aku Kakashi-sensei, tapi aku harus mengejarnya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.''Kata Sakura, sekarang dia mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh Kakashi sehingga membuatnya terjebak dalam cahaya itu.

''Hei...lepaskan. Sakura.''Teriak Kakashi dari dalam sambil mengedor-ngedorkan tangannya.

Memanfaatkan hal itu Sakura langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

''Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu Hime-sama. Tunggullah aku.''

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan keadaan Hinata saat ini telah berada disebuah penjara. Penjara yang diselimuti cahaya merah disekelilingnya yang bisa membuat orang terbakar jika memegangnya. Disana dia tak sendirian tetapi ditemani dua orang penjaga.

''Le-lepaskan aku.''Teriak Hinata dari dalam.

''Tenanglah tuan putri, duduk yang manis.''Kata salah satu penjaga bernama Sasori. Dialah yang berhasil menangkap Hinata.

''Le-lepaskan aku.''Kata Hinata terus berteriak. Tak terasa air mata muncul dari pipinya. Dia langsung terduduk lalu menyilangkan tangannya di kedua kakinya sambil menunduk dalam. ''Hisk...hiks...hiks...Sakura-chan aku takut.''Katanya pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

Selain itu, kita lihat Obito yang sedang melapor kepada sang raja, Fugaku-sama. Dia sedang berjongkok ala prajurit sekarang sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

''Bagaimana?''Tanya Fugaku tak sabaran. Dia sedang duduk disinggasananya sekarang. Disamping kanannya duduk manis seorang wanita paruh baya, tapi dia masih terlihat sangat cantik dan muda sekarang, dia adalah sang ratu Mikoto. Dan disebelah kirinya ada sang anak yang sangat tampan dengan rambut biru kelamnya dan juga mata onixnya yang tajam. Dia sangat terlihat tampan walau raut mukanya sedingin es. Apalagi rambut bermodel pantat ayam yang cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Lupakan soal model rambutnya itu.

''Maafkan saya.''

''Apa? Kalian tak berhasil lagi.''Kata Fugaku marah.

''Tapi kami berhasil menangkap putri mereka, Hime-sama.''Kata Obito sedikit menyeringai, walau tak terlihat oleh sang raja karena dia sedang menunduk sekarang.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah sang pewaris tahta. Dia yang awalnya tak berekspresi sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Hime-sama keluar dari mulut Obito. Tapi dia segera mengubah ekspresinya lagi, kembali dingin. Namun detik berikutnya dia malah pergi dari tempat duduknya. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?. Lebih baik kita ikuti dia dari pada kita mendengar siasat licik Obito.

.

.

.

* * *

Dia melangkah menuju suatu lorong yang sepi. Padahal ini adalah rumahnya tapi dia sedang mengendap-endap sekarang.

''Aku harus memastikannya.''Gumamnya pelan.

Dia mulai mengintip, dan ternyata ada sesosok penjaga disana. Penjaga yang memakai topeng dengan tombak di tangan kanannya. Dia mulai mendekat, membuat sang penjaga menunduk hormat ketika melihatnya.

''Sasuke-sama.''Katanya hormat.

''Ah, iya aku ingin bertanya dimana malaikat itu ditahan?''Kata Sasuke berbicara sembari menyembunyikan tangannya yang telah mengeluarkan api.

''Dipenjara khusus.''Katanya cepat. Itulah penjara untuk mengurung para pemberontak atau pembangkang yang memiliki level kekuatan yang tinggi. Satu-satunya penjara untuk menghukum orang yang sangat kuat. Karena hanya penjara itu yang bisa membuat mereka tak bisa terlepas, tak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

''Kalau begitu terima kasih.''Kata Sasuke sembari membenturkan api tersebut ke kepala sang penjaga.

''Ah...''Kata sang penjaga sebelum terjatuh dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Tapi sebelum pergi, dia mengambil topeng yang dipakai sang penjaga dan memakainya.

Kemudian Sasuke terus melangkah lebih dalam. Membuatnya bertemu dengan dua orang penjaga lainnya. Dan detik berikutnya dia langsung melemparkan api kepada mereka. Membuat mereka bernasib sama dengan penjaga tadi, tak sadarkan diri. Dia terus melakukan hal itu sampai berada di penjara khusus.

''Hei siapa kau?''Tanya Sasori terkejut atas kedatangan Sasuke yang memakai topeng.

''Aku. Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang jelas aku...''Kata Sasuke sedikit menyeringai sembari melempari mereka berdua dengan apinya secara brutal. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua bernasib sama dengan penjaga yang lain. Langsung saja Sasuke melepas matra pada penghalang itu. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu, termasuk dirinya.

.

.

Sedari tadi Hinata sudah terbangun dari duduknya (baca: berdiri) saat mendengar suara ledakan. Dan iya terkejut ketika melihat seorang lelaki misterius menyerang penjaga tersebut. Padahal warna sayapnya hitam, apa jangan-jangan dia pemberontak. Hinata semakin dibuat terkejut ketika lelaki itu menghilangkan cahaya merah tersebut. Hinata terus melihat gerak-gerik lelaki itu dengan waspada. Dia mulai mencari-cari pisau yang diberikan Sakura tadi padanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia lupa karena pisau tersebut telah terjatuh entah kemana.

''Ja-jangan men-mendekat.''Kata Hinata gugup ketika lelaki itu semakin melangkah mendekatinya.

''Ternyata benar itu kau.''Kata Sasuke sembari melepas topengnya.

''Kamu.''Kata Hinata sedikit berteriak terkejut. Pasalnya dia bertemu iblis baik ini. Dikeadaan seperti ini, sungguh dia sangat bersyukur.

''Hei kalian jangan pergi.''Teriak seorang penjaga, tapi di belakangnya terlihat beberapa penjaga lainnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Dilain tempat dan waktu. Ketika Hinata diculik beberapa prajurit langsung berpencar dengan tugas masing-masing yang telah diberikan oleh ketua mereka, Kakashi. Disini dua orang prajurit malaikat telah bersujud menghadap sang Hiashi yang agung.

''Maafkan kami, telah terjadi pertempuran yang membuat Hime-sama diculik oleh para iblis.''Lapor seorang malaikat.

''Apa?''Teriak Hiashi terkejut.

''Maafkan kami.''

''Cepat kalian kerahkan prajurit sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyelamatkan Hime-sama, apapun yang terjadi.''Kata Hiashi benar-benar marah.

''Baik.''Kata mereka berdua bersamaan, lalu terbang menjauh.

Prajurit telah dikerahkan sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi mereka bingung kemana perginya ketua mereka Kakashi. Tak berapa lama beberapa iblis telah datang. Termasuk sang Obito, ketua mereka.

''Hahahahaha, kalian menyambut kedatangan kami.''Kata Obito sembari tertawa mengejek.

''Serahkan Hime-sama.''Kata seorang prajurit, dia merupakan seseorang kepercayaan Kakashi yang mampu memimpin prajurit lainnya, namanya adalah Iruka.

''Kalian ingin aku menyerahkannya? Tapi ada saratnya. Serahkan Hiashi yang agung kalian itu.''Kata Obito sembari menyeringai.

''Tak akan ku biarkan.''Kata Iruka sembari mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari tangannya.

''A..a...a...kalian ingin menyerang kami, atau ku bunuh Hime-samamu itu.''Kata Obito mengancam.

''Benar...benar...''Kata Iruka menahan amarahnya. Dia mulai geram sekarang.

''Oh iya, dan juga jaminannya adalah bumi yang kalian tinggalkan. Putri manis bukannya sangat berharga.''Kata Obito diakhiri seringai.

''Bagaimana jika kau berunding dengan kami mengenai hal ini?''

''Berunding, baiklah. Kalian pertimbangkan saja sampai bulan terlihat dan waktu kalian habis. Wussss... Tuan putri kalian ditelan angin. Hahahahaha.''Kata Obito diakhiri tertawa keras.

Bulan dan matahari. Mereka selalu muncul bergantian. Walau keadaan tak akan berubah tetap terang disisi malaikat dan gelap disisi iblis. Tempat mereka memang ditakdirkan seperti itu. Tak ada perubahan walau bulan datang ataupun matahari datang.

''Tapi sebelum itu, kami akan bersenang-senang.''Lanjutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. ''Tapi kalian tak boleh melawan atau tuan putri kalian. MATI.''Teriak Obito diakhir kata lalu menyerang mereka dengan brutal diikuti iblis yang lainnya.

 **Duar...**

 **Duar...**

 **Duar...**

Para malaikat hanya bisa menangkis serangan dari iblis. Hanya ini yang mereka bisa untuk melindungi para warga dan juga Hime-sama.

.

.

Sedangkan keadaan di bawah. Kita lihat Kakashi yang masih berada di dalam kurungan yang Sakura buat untuknya.

''Sial, aku bahkan tak bisa menghancurkannya.''Kata Kakashi sembari terus mencoba menghancurkan penghalang ini, tapi terus gagal. Padahal dia adalah ketua prajurit. Seharusnya dia membantu mereka sekarang bertarung di atas, bukannya malah terjebak disini.

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura. Sekarang ia tengah berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai di hutan. Kenapa dia tak menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang?. Akan ku jelaskan, sayapnya terluka parah saat itu dan dia terus memaksakannya untuk terbang yang akhirnya membuatnya jatuh karena sayapnya sudah diambang batas kemampuannya untuk terbang. Oleh karena itu, walaupun telah disembuhkan oleh mantra penyembuhan dia harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai sayapnya kembali bergerak. Karena bagian sayap yang paling susah untuk diobati. Tapi seketika dia berhenti ketika mendengar suara ledakan.

''Kuso.''Katanya geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya. ''Kenapa harus datang sekarang.''Lanjutnya lagi.

Sekarang dia benar-benar bimbang ingin memilih menyelamatkan siapa. Hinata sang hime-sama atau warga desa. Dia terus berfikir keras. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menolong para warga terlebih dahulu. Dia yakin bahwa Hime-samanya baik-baik saja disana sekarang.

''Tunggu aku Hime-sama.''Katanya pelan lalu mencoba menggerakkan sayapnya dan berhasil. Dia mulai terbang ke arah para iblis berada.

''Kau belum mati.''Kata Obito terkejut ketika melihat Sakura yang mendekatinya.

''Iya.''Kata Sakura sembari menatap tajam kearah Obito.

''Tunggu Sakura.''Teriak Iruka mencegah Sakura tak berbuat macam-macam. Jangan sampai iblis marah dan membuat Hime-sama mereka dalam bahaya. ''Kita tak boleh menyerangnya atau Hime-sama dalam bahaya.''Kata Iruka menjelaskan, membuat Sakura berhenti terbang mendekati Obito.

''Hahahahaha... Jangan macam-macam.''Kata Obito tertawa menang. ''Dan sekarang giliranmu.''Lanjut Obito sembari melemparkan api kearah Sakura.

Membuat Sakura mengambil pedanganya yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari pedang tersebut dan...

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mendengar teriakan penjaga tersebut. Sasuke langsung memakai topengnya lagi dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk pergi. Mereka terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong yang minim pencahayaan. Hanya ada obor disetiap jalan. Membuat Sasuke mengambilnya dan langsung melemparkannya kepada mereka.

''Berhasil.''Kata Sasuke bangga lalu kembali berlari.

''Aw..aw...''Ringis beberapa penjaga yang terkena lemparan obor tersebut.

''Jangan lari kau.''Sedangkan penjaga yang tak terkena lemparan obor tersebut terus mengejar Sasuke dan juga Hinata.

Sampai disebuah jendela besar tanpa kaca. Mereka berhenti disana.

''Tak ada cara lain. Kita terbang.''Kata Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hinata lalu terbang.

Sedangkan Hinata dia melihat ke bawah, membuatnya takut untuk mencoba terbang. Dia mengingat pada saat itu, saat dimana dirinya takut akan yang namanya terbang.

* * *

 **FLASBACK ON.**

* * *

Pada waktu itu Hinata masih sangat kecil, mungkin berumur 4-5 tahun. Yang jelas dia masih memiliki ibu saat itu.

''Kaasan.''Teriak Hinata sembari berlari kearah kaasannya yang berada dipinggir awan.

''Anak kaasan sudah besar rupanya.''Kata Kaasan Hinata sembari menggendongnya.

''Kaasan sedang apa disini?''Tanya Hinata bingung.

''Kaasan sedang melihat keadaan di bawah. Indah sekali bukan.''

''Iya. Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak tinggal disana?''Tanya Hinata lagi bingung.

''Karena kita harus disini sayang, menjaga para warga yang ada disana.''

''Hm.''Hinata mengangguk. ''Hinata sayang Kaasan.''Kata Hinata manja sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di dada sang kaasan.

''Kaasan juga.''Katanya sembari mengelus kepala Hinata lembut lalu menurunkannya dari gendongannya.

Seketika iblis datang, melihat istri sang Hiashi dia langsung menyerangnya dari belakang, tepatnya menyerang bagian sayap. Membuat dia terjatuh, Hinata yang melihat hal itu langsung berteriak.

''Kaasan.''

''Larilah sayang. Cepat.''

''Jangan tinggalkan, aku...hiks...hiks...''Kata Hinata yang telah menangis. Dia ingin menyelamatkan kaasannya tapi dia tak bisa, tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

''Jadi kau putrinya.''Kata iblis tersebut lalu ingin menyerang Hinata. Membuat Hinata lari. ''Kau takkan bisa lari Hime.''Lanjut iblis tersebut terus terbang mengejar Hinata. Tapi seketika prajurit malaikat datang, menyerang kembali iblis sebagai bentuk pertahanan.

''Sial. Padahal sedikit lagi.''Kata iblis tersebut lalu pergi menjauh beserta para pengikutnya karena dia kalah jumlah sekarang.

''Hime-sama anda baik-baik saja.''Kata ketua prajurit tersebut, yang diketahui bernama Kakashi. Dia mendekati Hinata sembari berjongkok dihadapannya untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

''Ta-tapi kaa-kaasan... hiks..hiks...hiks...''

''Sudahlah semua akan baik-baik saja.''Kata Kakashi sembari mengelus kepala Hinata.

* * *

 **FLASBACK OFF.**

* * *

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tak bergeming padahal para penjaga semakin dekat dengan mereka.

''Ayolah.''Kata Sasuke, berharap Hinata cepat-cepat terbang bersamanya.

''A-aku tak bisa.''Kata Hinata cepat setelah tersadar.

''Maksudmu?''Tanya Sasuke bingung.

''A-aku tak bisa terbang.''Jawab Hinata, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan detik berikutnya dia menggendong Hinata dan melesat pergi. Membuat para penjaga itu mengejar mereka. Tapi Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dia mulai melemparkan api-apinya pada penjaga tersebut. Membuat mereka jatuh berguguran. Melihat hal itu Sasuke memanfaatkannya dengan melaju semakin cepat agar penjaga lain tak dapat mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Cahaya mulai muncul dari pedang Sakura. Membuat semua orang silau dibuatnya. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, tiba-tiba iblispun menghilang.

''Pergi kemana mereka?''Kata salah satu prajurit bingung. Bahkan semua prajurit yang ada disitu juga bingung termasuk para warga yang melihatnya.

Seketika itu Sakura teringat sesuatu.

''Hime-sama.''Kata Sakura pelan. Dia langsung meletakkan pedangnya pada sarung pedang yang berada di punggungnya. Lalu melesat pergi ke tempat Hinata diculik.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata dan Sasuke telah berada di hutan, tepatnya di danau tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mereka sedang berdiri menginjak tanah dan saling berhadapan sekarang.

''Kau sungguh lemah.''Kata Sasuke sembari menyentil dahi Hinata.

''Aw, sa-sakit.''Ringis Hinata sambil memegang dahinya yang terasa sakit lalu tersenyum.

Senyum itu...

Senyum itu yang membuat Sasuke terpaku melihatnya...

Dia akhirnya melihat senyuman itu lagi.

Ketika Sasuke ingin membuka topengnya tiba-tiba...

 **Wuuuuuusssh...**

Sebuah cahaya biru melesat kearahnya, untungnya dia lekas menghindar. Jika tidak dia bisa terluka detik itu juga.

''Siapa kau? Hime-sama menjauh darinya.''Kata Sakura berteriak dari langit sambil terus mendekati mereka. Dia telah memegang pedangnya sekarang.

''Sakura-chan hentikan dia bukan musuh.''Kata Hinata mencoba menjelaskan agar Sakura tak menyerang Sasuke.

''Dia iblis, aku takkan membiarkannya pergi hidup-hidup.''Kata Sakura sembari menyerang Sasuke. Dia sangat benci dengan yang namanya iblis. Tak ada iblis baik di matanya semua iblis sama saja kejam, jahat dan semena-mena.

Tapi Hinata tak tinggal diam, dia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai benteng agar Sakura tak menyerangnya.

''Hime-sama.''Kata Sakura tak sadar telah sedikit berteriak kepada Hinata. Dia hanya takut, Hinata akan disakiti oleh iblis tersebut.

''Jangan Sakura-chan. Pe-pergilah Sasuke-kun.''Kata Hinata tetap menjadi benteng bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menghela nafas, dia merasa harus pergi dari sini karena lawannya sepertinya berada dilevel yang sama dengannya. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat dirinya terluka, agar para iblis lainnya tak curiga kepadanya. Dia mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

''Kita akan bertemu lagi disini. Kutunggu saat matahari muncul.''Bisik Sasuke lalu melesat pergi.

Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut merasa kecewa terhadap tindakan Hinata. Dia mulai berfikir mungkinkan iblis tadi adalah iblis baik yang dulu pernah Hinata ceritakan. Dia mulai menghela nafas lalu menaruh pedangnya lagi.

''Gomenne Sakura-chan.''Kata Hinata menunduk merasa bersalah.

''Tak apa. Lebih baik kita segera pergi sekarang. Ayo.''Ajak Sakura tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata.

''Iya.''Kata Hinata mengangguk lalu menerima uluran tangan Sakura.

Sakura mulai menggendong Hinata. Lalu mereka melesat pergi berdua.

 **Wuuuuussssshhh...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oh, iya. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa ya?.

''Dari tadi kita memantau disini, tapi tak ada pergerakan.''Kata seorang prajurit pertama bersembunyi disekitar pohon dekat wilayah iblis. Disini ada dua prajurit malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk memantau pergerakan para iblis dan juga Hime-sama.

''Bodoh.''Jitak prajurit kedua. ''Bukannya memantau di langit kita malah memantau keadaan di tanah. Mana mungkin mereka berjalan kesini.''Lanjutnya setelah tersadar.

''Bodoh.''Jitak prajurit pertama membalas karena tak terima. ''Kenapa baru sadar sekarang.''Lanjutnya.

''Kalau begitu untuk apa kita disini?''Tanya prajurit kedua.

''Hah, mana aku tahu. Lebih baik kita pulang saja.''Kata prajurit pertama.

''Uwaaaaa...Kalau begitu untuk apa kita disini dari tadi.''Teriak kedua prajurit tersebut bersamaan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bener-bener TBC sekarang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **Autor : hehehehe... gomen-gomen kalau membingungkan bacanya.**

 **Hinata : Hiks...hiks... kenapa saya selalu menjadi orang yang lemah author.**

 **Author : Gomenne~ Hinata-chan.** **Kalo boleh tahu Saku-chan kemana ya? Biasanya dia yang protes.**

 **Sakura : Apa lo tanya-tanya gue. Dasar author semprul, kamu mau buat aku patah tulang*teriak.**

 **Author : Eh, ngak kok, kalo dikit?.**

 **Sakura : Author*teriak.**

 **Author : Iya Saku-chan*lari.**

 **Author : *berhenti* Minta kritik dan saran ya. Soalnya baru pertama aku buat fic beginian. Malah kayaknya ficnya gaje banget :3 . Tinggalkan Review ya. Jangan sampai anda menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi saya sarankan baca di tempat yang terang # plaak . Don't flame ya kalo dikit-dikit mah gak papa. Janee~*lari lagi*.  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ll

ll

ll

v

v


End file.
